


May the Dread Wolf never hear your steps

by littlemaple



Series: In the Dread Wolf's shadow [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haven (Dragon Age), M/M, Slow Burn, absolutely no freaking way, can this be considered a meet cute?? you tell me, just look at his bald head and tell me that man is a hundred per cent straight, to this day i am upset solas is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: Lavellan has been unconscious for three days, and Solas is worried he's going to die. So he watches over him.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Male Lavellan & Solas, Male Lavellan/Solas
Series: In the Dread Wolf's shadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	May the Dread Wolf never hear your steps

**Author's Note:**

> i finally decided to make a solavellan run but it made me angry that you can't romance solas as a dude so i decided to indulge in writing it myself instead. enjoy
> 
> EDIT: I've decided to write more solas/lavellan, but i dont want to commit to a work in process, so i'm creating a series to post individual oneshots set in the same timeline whenever i feel like writing :)

Lavellan was going to die.

Solas knew just by looking at him. He’d been unconscious for almost three days, two people tried to assassinate him, and the mark in his hand was still, well… it was not spasming anymore as they had temporarily closed the Breach, but for how long?

Solas sat by Lavellan’s bed those past few days and watched. His breathing was too shallow and he didn’t seem to be getting any better. There was nothing _wrong_ with him, not really, except for the mark.

He was such a tiny creature, Solas thought, watching him. In his early twenties and already a powerful and brave mage – brave enough to leave his clan and venture into the cold, unforgiving world. But still so tiny and thin, even for elf standards.

Maybe there was something in the way he behaved, too, Solas though. When Cassandra showed him the _prisoner,_ the responsible, according to her, to the destruction of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Solas hadn’t believed her.

A small, pale elf, with Mythal’s branching symbols on his forehead, with such terrified, big green eyes… He seemed to be trying to make himself smaller and less noticeable at every opportunity he got. Standing behind Cassandra or even Varric – just slightly, not enough to be rude, just enough for comfort. He was a mage, sure, even if he had lied saying he was a Dalish _hunter_ …

Solas had trouble believing _Lavellan_ had been the one to disturb his plans.

And now here they were.

Solas was curious about him.

How could he not? He had been so terrified when he saw the rifts, anxiety dripping from his voice with every word, and yet there he was, ready to jump at every demon, every enemy, even with his hands trembling more and more with every arrow he missed to send flying.

And then, when a couple of demons had cornered Solas, he did not hesitate to jump in, casting branching patterns of lightning to protect him, even if it meant showing the Seeker what he truly was.

She already knew, of course. But the point remained that he had risked his safety for a stranger’s.

And now here they were.

He’d die.

He’d die if Solas didn’t do anything.

Had he the Orb, Solas thought, it’d be so much easier. Had he been stronger…

Solas sighed. He reached for Lavellan’s left hand, the green mark on his palm pulsing with Lavellan’s own heartbeat as if it was already an essential part of his being. Perhaps it was.

He touched it with his thumb, and immediately Lavellan stirred in his unconsciousness.

“No…” he mumbled, shaking his head slightly. “Go away… demon…”

Solas smiled to himself. Could Lavellan be sensing his magic from across the Veil? He wondered how twistedly the Fade would show his essence, and for a moment he wished he could simply fall asleep and find out himself.

Instead, he worked on the mark. He had no idea what would happen were Lavellan to die. Perhaps another Breach would be created, perhaps all that power would be lost for good. Either way, he did not want to find out.

As he worked, the pale green light filling the room kept on pulsing and flashing and Lavellan kept on stirring.

“No… don’t… too many eyes… too many…” he was muttering almost frantically by the end.

And then, all of a sudden, he opened his eyes. They were rift-green for a second before turning to their regular hue. They immediately landed on Solas.

“Did we do it?” he asked expectantly.

Solas smiled.

“You did. The Breach is closed – not yet sealed, but it’s a start. How are you feeling?”

“Uh… tired. I was… having a nightmare,” Lavellan confessed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“I imagined. You were talking about _many eyes_. I was curious.”

“Oh,” Lavellan blushed, looking away, “it’s silly… I dreamt the Dread Wolf was watching me… but he had so many eyes… like a spider. I _hate_ spiders. Terrifying creatures…” he shivered, “it was probably some Fear demon messing with me…”

Solas half-laughed.

“Probably. All you don’t need right now is the _Dread Wolf_ watching over your dreams. You’ve already got a great too many problems as it is.”

“What do you mean?” Lavellan asked, brows furrowed.

Solas stood up and offered him a hand.

“You’ll see soon enough,” he said. Lavellan didn’t take his hand at first, preferring to stand on his own. But he wavered, seeming dizzy, and ended up leaning on Solas. “You’ve been asleep for three days,” he explained, “take it easy.”

“What? Three days?”

“Yes, _Herald of Andraste_ ,” Solas said.

Lavellan raised his eyebrows, face pinky and confused.

“The Dread Wolf seems the least of my problems now…” he mumbled to himself as he accepted Solas’ help to leave the room.

Solas laughed heartily. Indeed, he was.


End file.
